Queen Grimhilde's Curse
Suddenly, people off to the side began blowing through golden horns with banners attached to them, and a light entered the room out of nowhere. Then two bears and a rabbit descended from the light of the room. They were also carrying their wands. The first animal was a female American grizzly bear with tan-brown fur, black eyes, and a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back, wearing a daisy on her right ear, a yellow bandana tied around her neck, and a light blue skirt with a Southern accent. Her name was Cindy Bear. The second animal was a female hillbilly bear with lemon-colored fur, black eyes, and a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back, wearing a magenta dress with a fuschia patch on it, a magenta hat with a black ribbon around it, a daisy attached to her hat, and a fuschia bandana tied around her neck. Her name was Floral Rugg. The third and last animal was a 6-year-old rabbit with pink fur, rose-colored eyes, and a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back, wearing a yellow dress with light green polka-dots and a light green heart in the the middle of her dress, green shoes, and a yellow hair band with light green polka-dots that ties her ears like pigtails/ponytail. Her name was Panini. "Their most honored and exalted excellencies, The Three Animal Girls!" Lumiere announced. Cindy was the first to land on her feet, Floral the next, and Panini the last. "Mistress Cindy, Mistress Floral, and Mistress Panini!" Lumiere finished. The bears and rabbit flew over to the crib and looked at the girl, sleeping peacefully. She was a newborn with peach skin, blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a pink nightgown, a matching ribbon, and matching pantalettes. Her name was Wendy Darling. Cindy, Floral, and Panini gasped and cooed. "The little darling!" Panini smiled. She, Cindy, and Floral left the cradle and faced Adam and Belle. "Your majesties!" said the bears and rabbit, curtsying. Cindy said, "Each of us the child may bless with a single gift." Then she flew over to the crib. "Little princess," she said to the baby. "My gift shall be the gift of beauty." Then she waved her wand, and magic blue dust appears and fell onto the child, granting her gift. Chorus: One gift, beauty rare With sapphires upon her eyes Hair the color of the softest sand She'll walk with springtime Wherever she goes Now, it was Floral's turn to grant Wendy her gift. "Tiny princess," she said. "My gift shall be the gift of song." She also waved her wand, making magic fuschia dust appear and fall onto the child. Chorus: One gift, a gift of song Melody her whole life long Her nightingale's her troubadour Bringing her sweet serenade to her door At last, it was Panini's turn to grant Wendy her gift. "Sweet princess," she said. "My gift shall be--" But before she could grant the baby her gift, a blast of loud wind hit her and spread throughout the room, making a mess, and the doors of castle suddenly sprang open, letting in more loud wind. Adam and Belle were alarmed by what was happening. Even the animal girls didn't know what caused the room to be a mess. Then the room went dark for a moment until there was a giant flame of fire appearing where the lightning bolt struck and grew bigger. Then it began to manifest and disappear, leaving an evil queen in its place. The queen was an icily beautiful woman with a serene, unfeeling face, a slender figure, pale skin, green eyes, long raven black hair, red lips, and seemingly penciled-on eyebrows, wearing a purple gown with long sleeves and a red rope belt tied around her waist, a black balaclava that covers her ears, neck and hair, leaving her face exposed., a long black cloak that appears to be part of the cowl (lined with red inside and the bottom of the cloak is lined with white fur), a high white collar attached to her cloak, a golden pendant that seems to connect with the collar, orange-yellow high-heel pumps, and a golden crown atop her head with 5 spikes on the front and a jewel on the tip of the middle and tallest spike. Her name was Queen Grimhilde, the evil queen. Resting on her left shoulder was a slender puffin with black and white feathers, flippers, yellow-orange legs and webbed feet, amber markings around his dark brown eyes, a vermilion beak, purple markings on either side of his beak, and a Danish accent. His name was Hans. "Why, it's Queen Grimhilde," Floral gasped. "What does she want here?" demanded Panini. Cindy shushed her. Now without putting other lives in the room at risk, Eric immediately shielded Peter from the evil one to protect him. "Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Adam." said Grimhilde. "Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and..." Grimhilde stopped when she saw the female animal girls and laughed slightly. "Oh, how quaint!" she said, "Even the rebel". Panini angrily started to fly towards Grimhilde, but she was held back by Cindy. "I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation" said Grimhilde. "You weren't wanted!" said Panini angrily. "Not what?" asked Grimhilde. She seemed somewhat surprised, but her expression changed. "Ha-ha. Oh dear, what an awkward situation." she said, stroking Hans' back. "I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way." She turned to walk away when Belle stopped her. "And you're not offended, your excellency?" asked Belle. Then Grimhilde stopped in her tracks and looked back. "Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child" said she with a dark smile. Then Cindy, Floral, and Panini quickly surrounded the crib to protect the infant princess from whatever Grimhilde was planning to do to her. Then Grimhilde spoke to everyone in the room, loud enough for them to hear. "Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her twelfth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and DIE!" said she. "Oh no!" cried a horrified Belle, as she rushed to the crib and took the child in her arms. Then Grimhilde began to laugh evilly. "Seize that creature!" ordered Adam angrily. Then the guards approached Grimhilde, ready to attack her. "Stand back, you fools!" screamed Grimhilde. Then there was a flash of lightning, surprising and blinding the guards. Then Grimhilde laughed evilly once more as she disappeared in flames and vanished, and Hans flew off to her lair. Belle continued to hold the baby in her arms, crying over the horrific curse. Adam was indeed furious, but he was also afraid of the curse and his daughter's life. "Don't despair, your majesties." Cindy said, as she approached the king and queen, giving them hope. "Panini still has her gift to give." Adam was still scared, but he showed some faith in him. "Then she can undo this fearful curse?" he asked. Panini shook her head. "Oh no, sire!" "Queen Grimhilde's powers are far too great!" answered Cindy. Floral approached Adam and Belle. "But she can help." she suggested, as she gently shoved Panini to the front. "But..." Panini stammered. "Just do your best, dear." said Floral. "Yes, go on." agreed Cindy. Panini did think of one thing that would work. Then she began to wave her wand, emitting magic yellow dust that fell onto the child, saying, "Sweet princess, if through this wicked queen's trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break." Chorus: For true love conquers all Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs